The Day when the Genius became an Idiot
by Natsumi Yuki-Hime
Summary: "So, you're wearing a striped boxer shorts Natsume?" Mikan snickered. "Mikan, YOU PERVERT!" Natsume yelled at the top of his lungs. How could this be? Read to find out. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my attempt to write a fanfic that has humor in its genre. **IF IT IS NOT FUNNY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME**! I'm not really into this humor thing but I am giving it a shot.

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE IS NOT MINE.**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay class I want you to group yourselves into two. And as a pair, I want all of you to create something unique that is made by combining your Alices. But remember that it must not cause harm to others especially to those students who does not belong to this class. This will serve as your project for this semester. You only have three days to do that." Misaki-sensei announced during his lecture in Technical Ability Class.

Soon enough, the technical students paired themselves and Nonoko found her way to Hotaru's usual spot "Ano…Hotaru-chan, do you want to pair up with me?"

Hotaru stares at her blue haired friend "Aren't you going to pair with Anna?"

Nonoko just shook her head "I already talked to her and I said that I want to be paired up with you just this once. You see, I am wondering what would be the outcome if our Alices were combined. But if you already have a partner then-"

"Okay, let's do it" the Ice Queen of the Technical Ability replied.

* * *

The next day, during Math class…

"Okay class I want you to go to your respective partners and solve the equations that was written on the board" Jinno announced.

The whole class groaned but since it is their demonic math teacher Jin-Jin, they have no choice but to obey. Everyone stood up and went to their respective partners but a certain nullifier was reluctant to go at the back of the class but having no other choice, she sat next to the person she loathes the most- her partner.

"Geez, why does it need to be like this? I want this class to end!" Mikan hissed under her breath.

"Are you saying something polka dots?" the fire caster said while reading his manga.

"N-nothing, anyways let's do this work that Jin-Jin assigned to us" Mikan replied.

"Do it yourself. I'm busy" Natsume nonchalantly replied back

"Mou…you know I suck at math and just to inform you, this is a group work. As partners, both of us should work for it!"

"You suck at everything polka dots. I can't even count on my hands how many times you fail in exams. I don't want to answer those stupid equations. You do it yourself"

Mikan glared at Natsume "Fine. I'll answer it myself but don't blame me if we fail!"

"Hn" was just his blunt reply.

Soon enough, Mikan found herself answering simple equations but to her it was hell.

_1.) y= 5x+4 where x= 3 _

_2.) y= 2x+2 where x=5_

_3.) y=x+5 where x=2_

_"__Damn this brain! I can't even solve an equation such as this! And my partner isn't even helping me!" _Mikan protested on her thoughts. But since she has no choice, she answers the equations even though it is killing her brain cells.

"Time is up. Pass your work" Jinno announced.

_"__I'm doomed." _Mikan thought. Nevertheless, she still pass her work- yes, she claims it as hers since her partner is not even helping her.

"So, how was it?" Natsume asked the brunette.

"None of your business" Mikan blurted.

"Don't you dare fail that stupid work you understand?" he threatened.

"I'm going back to my seat. Thanks a lot for your help!" Mikan sarcastically retorted back.

Minutes passed…

"I am done checking your group activities and unfortunately, 2 pairs got the lowest scores." Jinno sternly said.

The whole class gulped upon hearing Jinno's announcement.

"The two pairs who got the lowest scores are…" Jinno looked at the paper in his hands then at the students and he continued "Kitsuneme- Mochu pair and Hyuuga-Sakura pair"

The whole class groaned upon hearing the name of Hyuuga and Sakura.

"What? They got the lowest scores? How could this be?" a student muttered.

"I know that Mikan is an idiot but Natsume-kun is a genius! How could this happen!" another student said.

Mikan just covered her face with her hands and muttered "Now I am really doomed."

Natsume just gritted his teeth for a few seconds and he resumed reading his manga, completely ignoring the whispers of his classmates.

At last, classes are finally over. Mikan lunged at her best friend but only to be greeted by Hotaru's new and improved Baka Gun v.3.2. Mikan patted her head "That hurts you know!"

"I don't know if that hurts because it is only used to idiots and I don't fall to that category so that weapon can't be used against me" Hotaru bluntly replied.

"Fine. Fine" Mikan replied. "Anyways, do you have some things to do? Let's go to Central Town! I'm craving for Howalons you know"

"I'm busy." Hotaru replied back expressionlessly and then she stood up and left the room.

Mikan sighed "No one wants to hang out with me eh? Then I guess I have no choice but to head back to the dorm"

Mikan turned on her heels and left the classroom only to be greeted by the raven haired lad on the front door "Oi Polka, let's talk"

"We've got nothing to talk about you know"

"There is. Come with me" Natsume said, rather commanded.

The two continued walking side by side until they reach the Sakura Tree. Natsume took his manga and sat on the ground. Mikan just stood there speechless. "If you will just sit there and read your beloved manga then we doesn't have anything to talk about. You know what, I'll go now" she said.

"So you really did fail on that activity huh? You really are an idiot polka dots" Natsume replied back while still reading his manga.

"Well I am sorry for being an idiot, Mr. Genius-with-no-manners! You should be the one to blame, not me! You know that I suck at doing those stuffs and yet you chose to read that stupid book instead of helping me!"

"But it is not my fault that your brain is useless. Why don't you go to that best friend of yours and ask her to invent some artificial genius brain for you to use?"

"Don't involve Hotaru in this. So, you only called for me so that you can mock me on what I did?"

"Yes." Natsume bluntly replied.

"You're so full of yourself Natsume. Why don't you change that stinky attitude of yours huh?" Mikan retorted.

"I'll change my attitude if you surpass my grades on the coming exams"

Mikan's eyes widened "You know it is impossible"

"But what you are asking is also impossible. Keep that in your tiny little brain."

A vein popped on Mikan's head and without any second thoughts, she walked straight at Natsume and took the manga away from him.

"Give me that, you idiotic girl!"

"No. I won't give it to you unless you apologize to me" Mikan said.

"Why should I apologize to you? To tell you a fact, you should be the one to apologize to me because of what you did, now I am the topic of the gossip here because it is the first time that I've got a low score"

"I don't want to argue with you anymore. You know what, I wish that all those things that you did to me would backfire to you." And with that, Mikan left bringing Natsume's manga with her.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain inventor was watching the whole scene. After Mikan left the Sakura tree, she quickly tapped her phone and called her blue haired friend "Hello Nonoko come to my lab right now. I have a brilliant idea in regards to our project. I will make a certain idiot's wish come true."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. Well, I'm just planning to make it a short story with 2-4 chapters I guess. Spare me for any grammatical errors... R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

** To those who review the previous chapter,**

** coreas. jennifer8 : Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**AnimeMango: Thanks for the review! I hope that you will continue reading this story until the end.**

**TECKK: Thanks for the compliment!**

**Chapter 2**

Sunday morning in Central Town…

"Hotaru, let's buy some Howalons! I'm craving for it!" Mikan pleaded to her best friend with her famous puppy dog eyes.

Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes. "Fine. But if the line is more than 5 meters, I'll leave you alone. You know I hate falling in line"

Mikan happily clapped her hands and hugged Hotaru "Thanks Hotaru! I love you so much!"

"Get your hands off of me or else I have no choice but to use this" Hotaru said then she held her infamous Baka Gun in her hands.

Mikan pulled herself away from Hotaru, afraid that she will use the Baka Gun again on her. They walked around the Central Town and soon enough, they are in front of the Howalon Shop.

"Look Hotaru! The line isn't even 3 meters long; you will wait here with me!" Mikan giddily said.

Hotaru just sighed in defeat "You win this time, baka"

Mikan bought the largest box available and afterwards, the store owner put up a sign saying "SOLD OUT". The customers glared at Mikan because she bought the remaining Howalons for the day. Well, Mikan couldn't help it since she was now a special star student, second to Natsume and her allowance now is much bigger than Hotaru so she can buy whatever she wants and the Howalon which she is holding is the number one on her list.

"You're such a pig" Hotaru commented.

"Oh come on Hotaru! I'm not a pig! I just bought the largest box because I am craving for it and the small box is not enough for me." Mikan defended herself

"Idiotic pig." A husky voice surfaced.

Mikan stopped munching on her Howalon and looked on the person. She stood up and pointed her index finger on him "YOU! What are you doing here?"

"Is this place yours?" Natsume asked

"No." Mikan sternly replied. They were at a certain outdoor café at the time.

"Certainly. This place isn't even yours so you don't have to ask what I am doing here. I can go wherever I want to go"

Mikan just pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest "Hmmph. Let's go Hotaru, let's find somewhere else to eat"

"No. I'm too tired to stand up and walk again. Let's stay here." Hotaru bluntly replied.

"But you see that Natsume is here and he will just annoy me!"

Hotaru snickered "Let him be. Let him annoy you to his heart's content."

A vein popped on Mikan's head "Whose side are you Hotaru, why are you saying those words! Aren't you my best friend and now you are siding with that short eye brow fox!"

Natsume twitched his brows "who are you calling short eye brows huh polka dots?"

Mikan snickered "Is there anyone here with short eye brows aside from you?"

"Oi, oi. The two of you, stop it already. We don't want to see a burning café in here" Ruka said.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

Hotaru just sat there, watching the scene before her like she was watching a movie. Then she took out her cellphone and texted Nonoko _"Hey, I'm coming to your lab. Are the chemicals ready yet? I am exited to see the outcome of our work."_

_Message sent._

After a few minutes, Hotaru received a reply.

_"__From: Nonoko_

_Yeah, the chemicals are ready and I just need to do some little adjustments so that it will be perfect! You can visit at my lab anytime and we'll start doing our little masterpiece!"_

Hotaru just grinned upon seeing the reply _"You'll gonna get it Hyuuga" _she thought.

* * *

Time check 7:30 pm at the dorm…

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, aren't you going to eat dinner?" Iinchou asked.

"No, I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I am busy with my project" Hotaru replied.

"Okay then, I'll go downstairs now" Iinchou said and disappeared from Hotaru's room.

Hotaru grabbed all the things that she needed and opened her big window. She took out her remote control and soon enough, her flying contraption appeared. She closed her window and then she flew to the Technical Ability Research Lab.

"Hotaru-chan! What took you so long?" Nonoko asked. She was wearing her white laboratory gown and wears a mask. On her right hand was a graduated cylinder filled with red chemicals.

"Doesn't matter. Now let's go down to business. First, can you explain to me the chemical structure of that thing?" Hotaru stated pointing at the cylinder on Nonoko's hands.

"Oh, alright" Nonoko replied. She then puts the cylinder on the table and took out her laptop. She tapped some keys and placed a projector in front of Hotaru. Soon enough, the images on the laptop reflects on the projector. Nonoko cleared her throat and starts her explanation…

"The red thing that you see on that graduated cylinder is called 'Fizzy Froth' and it is made from combining different selected elements and the bubbles that it produces is the result of the acid-base reaction. Its chemical structure is NaHCO3(s) + CH3COOH(l) - CO2(g) + H2O(l) + Na+(aq) + CH3COO-(aq) where s = solid, l = liquid, g = gas, aq = aqueous or in solution . I used a weak acid in this thing so it will react and neutralize quickly on the base. Well, this is the simplified explanation of that chemical. Any other questions Hotaru?"

"I just need you to answer this very important question. Will that chemical you produce can give the effects that I want?"

Nonoko smiled "Of course! Without a doubt. When you use this to other people, the effect will start immediately and will last for a span of 1-2 weeks depending on how much is consumed. And since I have made some adjustments, this chemical is very special. I added some elements that will create a magnetic-like effect so if two people consume this on the same time, their bodies will react and the result will be beyond your expectations."

"Good job, Nonoko. Your adjustments are perfect" Hotaru complimented _"Be ready Hyuuga, experience the wrath of Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen of Technical Ability Class"_ she thought.

"Well, I guess it is now time for your Alice to be used, Hotaru-chan" Nonoko replied back. "But, is there any invention of yours that will compliment this experiment? I've always known your inventions as weapons and I don't think this stuff will work on it"

"Relax. My Alice is not limited for weapons only. I've already created a machine that will work perfectly with that chemical solution." Hotaru said and with that, she took out two small alarm clocks.

"Alarm clocks? Is that the thing you will use with this Frizzy Froth?" Nonoko asked, a bit surprised.

"You know that this is not an ordinary alarm clock Nonoko. This is my invention #354 Chem clock. From the outside, it looks like an ordinary alarm clock but the mechanism inside is what makes it different. She then opened the back of the clock by tapping a series of numbers. Nonoko's eyes widened "That clock is password protected?"

"Of course. It is for security purposes and I am the only one who knows the password." Hotaru bluntly replied. As soon as she opened the back of the clock, Nonoko was amazed as she saw tiny bottles inside which is attached to certain wires and switches.

"Give me the Froth" Hotaru commanded. Nonoko took the cylinder with the Frizzy Froth and give it to Hotaru. The Ice Queen took the cylinder and pours all of its contents on the tiny bottles on both clocks. She closed the lids of the bottles and attached them to random wires inside. Hotaru then closed the back of the clock and again tapped the password so that it cannot be opened easily.

"Then what will happen?" Nonoko asked.

"I'll bring these things with me and for now, sit back relax and enjoy the show that will start tomorrow" and with that, Hotaru rides on her flying contraption and left Nonoko in awe.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**R&R! Sorry again for any grammatical errors that you may see.**

**By the way, the chemical structure that you have seen in this chapter is from the internet about Fizzy Potion :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for your review coreas. jennifer8~**

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning at the Special Star dorm…

A young brunette went out of her room, holding her school bag on her left hand while yawning. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…I'm still sleepy" she muttered. She was walking on the dorm's corridors still half awake and noticed a raven haired lad who just went out of his own room. Judging from his actions, Mikan sensed that he is still sleepy and so she slowly tiptoed towards the fire caster and did what her instincts are telling her…

.

.

.

.

.

She tripped him.

And the boy's sleepy face kissed the wooden floor.

Natsume quickly stood up and glared at his assailant. He knew that it was no other than Mikan who can do such a thing because only the two of them are Special Star in their class and so, only the two of them are living in the Special Star dorm. He pointed his index finger at her and shouted "You! How dare you do that to me!"

"So, you're wearing a striped boxer shorts now Natsume?" Mikan snickered while the grin on her face never faded.

Natsume was a bit perplexed on what Mikan had said but after a few seconds, reality hits him "Mikan, YOU PERVERT!" Natsume yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mikan who was holding her stomach couldn't control herself anymore and so she burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha! It's not my fault that your little boxer shorts were exposed when you fell on the floor! My bad, stripes!"

"Hey, I have a name and don't call me that!" Natsume retorted back. His cheeks were flushed, a sign of deep embarrassment.

"Well, you keep on calling me polka dots so I guess it's payback time, stripes" Mikan snickered.

"I'll burn you!" he jeered

"As if you can, I can nullify it you know. Idiot" she retorted.

Natsume gritted his teeth. He was really pissed off. "I'll write your name on the Death Note and then you'll die!"

Mikan acted like she was afraid "Ohhhh…. Manga maniac, don't kill me...spare my precious life!" and again she laughed out loud.

"Stop teasing me!" Natsume whined and then he ran away.

"Idiot" Mikan muttered and she also walks away.

* * *

Inside the classroom...after class

"Ano, Hotaru-san can you help me in social studies? I can barely remember the inventors and the stuffs that they invented! I don't want to fail the exams" Koko pleaded.

Hotaru just glared at him "Aren't you a mind-reader? Why don't you just read other's minds so you'll pass"

Koko just stare at the inventor "Come on Hotaru, you know very well that using Alice during exams is strictly prohibited."

"Well, what do we have here?" Mikan butts in.

"Hotaru-san doesn't like to teach me social studies" Koko replied.

"Oh really? Hey Hotaru, it's bad to be rude you know." Mikan said while looking at her stoic best friend and then she looks at Koko "If that best friend of mine doesn't want to teach you, then I'll help you instead!"

Koko just stares at the brunette "But you're an idiot Mikan-san. You cannot help me with this"

Hotaru just smirked "Why don't you trust her abilities Koko? Who knows, she may be hiding her abilities to us"

Mikan smiled "She's right you know! Come on let's try it out. To prove to you that I can help, why don't you ask me random questions?"

Koko nodded "Sure" then he opened his notes and scanned the contents "who invented the computer?"

Mikan smiled "That's easy! It's Konrad Zuse!"

Koko was flabbergasted "C-c-correct" then he scanned his notes once more "What orbits the nucleus of an atom?"

Mikan grinned "so it's chemistry now eh? Simple! It's the electrons!"

Koko was about to scan his notes again when his best friend Kitsuneme butts in and asked a math question to Mikan "Ne, Mikan, combine the like terms in this expression, 2ay² - ay²"

"Are you guys testing my capabilities? It's easy as pie, the answer is ay²!"

Kitsuneme smiled "Oh gosh, you're correct!" then he touched Mikan's forehead "Hey, Mikan are you sick? But you don't have any fever!"

"Get your hands off of her" a husky voice surfaced. Mikan and the others turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Natsume-san!" Kitsuneme shrieked and pulled his hands away from Mikan

"Hello there stripes!" Mikan teased.

Natsume's face flushed a dozen shades of red but it quickly fades "I told you don't call me stripes!" he yelled

Mikan just chuckled "Fine. Fine, try to wear a different pattern tomorrow so that I can call you a decent nickname"

"You PERVERT!" Natsume yelled again and ran out of the room.

The whole class stood there, frozen on their spot.

Mikan broke the silence "Oh dear, the great Natsume Hyuuga was embarrassed."

Sumire who was watching the whole scene went to Mikan and pointed her index finger at her "Sakura! What have you done to my Natsume-sama? Why is he acting like..."

"Acting like what, Permy?" Mikan sneered

"...acting like...an i-idiot" Permy shyly replied

Mikan laughed "Of course, he'll act like that coz he himself is an idiot!"

"Natsume-sama is not an idiot!" Permy defended

"So, why don't you explain to me why is he acting like one?" Mikan raised one of her brow

"Because you made him do it! Who knows if you poisoned him or something!"

"Poison him? Oh Permy, don't make me laugh, I've only entered his room twice and that was long ago! And-" realizing the words she spouted, she quickly puts her hands on her mouth and laugh "oops, sorry wrong choice of words" she was about to turn on her heels and ran away but then Hotaru grabbed her arm and smirked "So, you've entered Natsume's room eh? Spill it Mikan, you've been caught"

Sumire was in rage, jealousy can be seen etched on her face and her whiskers are slowly growing out "Sa-ku-ra! How dare you enter Natsume-sama's room! Don't tell me that just because you are a special star now, you can enter his room whenever you want!"

Mikan waved her hands in the air "You've got the wrong idea Permy. I am not doing anything bad. Seriously!"

"Then why in the world did you enter his bedroom?!" Permy retorted

"None of your business Permy" Mikan replied then she looked at Hotaru and whispered "I know that you won't leave me alone if I didn't spill it so I'll just explain to you when we get back to the dorms okay?" and she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sakura tree...

**Natsume's POV**

"Damn that polka dots, she even dares to humiliate me in front of that freakin' class" I hissed.

"Natsume, are you okay? You're acting strange you know" Ruka asked

"Strange? How strange?" I asked back.

"You see, you're actions are quite similar to Mikan. You even yelled and called her pervert which is not so like you. Are you under a spell or something?"

I was a bit dumbfounded upon hearing Ruka's observations. Come to think of it, it really is strange. Polka peeked on my boxer shorts and how I react after that was so not me. Am I turning gay? Shit. I must avoid Narumi at all cost and maybe his bloody pheromones are the reason behind my crazy actions.

"I'm perfectly normal Ruka" I spouted just to lessen the tension between us.

"But you know, I also noticed something strange about Mikan. Have you noticed that she is getting smarter based on how she answers Koko and Kitsuneme's random questions. Isn't it a bit odd?"

"Maybe she just cheated or something" I replied

"No, I know Mikan since she entered the academy and I will bet my three stars that she will never cheat"

"If you say so" I muttered. "I'm heading back to my room. See ya~"

* * *

In Mikan's special star room...

"Now, spill the beans Mikan" Hotaru stoically said while polishing her Baka Gun

"Seriously, why did you even bring that gun with you when we will just talk?" Mikan replied.

"Just for emergency. Now, don't change the topic. Explain to me what in the world happen that you entered Hyuuga's room. Ever since you became a special star just like him, the possibility of this thing to happen never fades on my mind but I didn't expect it to be so soon. You've just been transferred here a year ago."

Mikan sighed and sat on the edge of her bed "There is no special reason behind it anyway and it's not a big deal. I've told you I've been in his room twice. The first time was when I overslept on one Sunday afternoon that I completely forgot about Jin-Jin's freakin' math assignment so I went to his room and ask him to help me with it. After so much pleading, he gave in and tutored me and then after doing my assignment, I returned to my room. The second time is when I am having a high grade fever a few months ago and I ran out of fever medicines on my medicine kit since I cannot go to Nonoko's dorm due to my weakness, I headed straight to his room since it is the closest one and ask if he got a medicine for my fever. If I remember correctly, I collapsed in his room and I think he let me sleep on his bed that night"

Hotaru's eyes widened "You little sly fox...I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me that you've had a fever and what's worse? You even sleep on that Hyuuga's bed!"

Mikan patted Hotaru's shoulder "Sorry but I don't want you to worry about me at that time especially you are very busy with your exposition to foreigners who are interested in your machines. I don't want my little fever to bother you so I kept it a secret and regards to that sleeping thing with Natsume, relax...Nothing happened, as if there could be any. When I woke up the next day, he was sleeping on his couch, not on his bed. So technically, we didn't sleep together. Happy now?"

Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway Hotaru, I just noticed that something strange is happening to me"

Hotaru just raised her eyebrows.

Mikan took it as a sign to continue "How come I easily answer Koko and Kitsuneme's questions a while ago? I haven't even studied those things especially the math equation. It is really strange. And, I feel that I am acting a bit like Natsume, you witnessed how I teased him right? Yeah I tease him for some time but not like that and he even called me a pervert when I accidentally saw his freaky little boxer shorts when I tripped him earlier this morning. What the hell is happening with me? I'm not a pervert person like he is!"

Hotaru just clicked her tongue. "I got to go now. See you tomorrow" and she left Mikan's room

As she was walking to her dorm, she took a little turn and headed to Nonoko's room. After three knocks, the blue haired girl opened the door "What's the matter Hotaru-chan?"

"I think there is a little discrepancy with our masterpiece." Hotaru replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Spare me for any grammatical errors.**

**R&R please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Mikan and Natsume's attitudes changes from time to time and this event will be explained in this chapter. You may see a sweet Mikan then suddenly she will act like Natsume but don't be confused or something. Just go with the flow :) **

"What do you mean by that Hotaru-chan? What discrepancy are you talking about?" Nonoko asked in confusion.

Hotaru made her way inside Nonoko's room and made sure that the doors and windows are locked. "Nonoko, what are my strict instructions in regards to the potion?" Hotaru asked stoically

Nonoko scratched her head "Uhmm...you told me that I should make a potion that will alter a person's level of intelligence." Then Nonoko gasped when realization hits her "Oh dear, don't tell me you used those alarm clocks to Mikan-chan and Natsume-san?"

Hotaru just nodded her head in response.

"So that's why Mikan-chan and Natsume-san is acting strangely!"

"That's exactly my point. How come they act that strange? I specifically told you that the potion must only alter the intelligence, not their personalities. Now, Hyuuga is partly acting like Mikan and vice versa."

"Partly? Oh no, did they switch souls?" Nonoko asked, kind of freaking out

"Apparently no. Mikan is still Mikan, and Hyuuga is still that perverted freak. Although their level of intelligence really did alter, however their personalities were altered as well. They both have each other's attitudes. Mikan's personality is 50% hers and 50% Hyuuga's. And the same goes to that pyromaniac."

"I see, that's why Natsume-san yelled and called Mikan-chan a pervert which was a total opposite of his natural self!"

"So, I guess you do realize that it is that potion's fault. Intelligence is way too different with their personalities. Now, can you make something that will return them to their normal stupid selves?"

Nonoko thought for quite a while. "That's difficult you know. The easiest way is just to wait for the potion to wear off for at least 2 weeks."

"I can't wait that long. I want my stupid best friend's back in her 100% self. I don't want her to possess any of Hyuuga's traits."

"Well, you see there is a way. I told you before that I added some magnetic effects in that potion. In order for them to return to their normal selves, they must keep a distance between them. Meaning, they must not be near to each other for a minimum of 100 meters so that the magnetic effect will wear off."

"Quite easy. It'll be a piece of cake. We just need to separate the two so that they'll revert back."

"Yeah and I'm going to formulate another potion that will help in weakening the magnetism of the two. But how do we start? Both of them are in their special star dorms and the distance between their rooms is less than 25 meters."

"That's easy. I'll take care of that stuff but make sure that the potion of yours will be ready as soon as possible."

Nonoko nodded and Hotaru left the room.

* * *

At Natsume's Special Star room...

Time check- 9:00 pm

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a brunette in her pair of tangerine pajamas. Her hair was falling freely and her hands were hiding behind her back.

"Natsume? Are you already asleep?" Mikan asked then she flipped the switch to turn on the lights.

Mikan freaked out as soon as the lights illuminated the room.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed.

The raven haired lad who was sleeping soundly on his bed suddenly flinched "What the hell are you doing here on my bedroom at this time of night? Can't you even sense that I am sleeping?" he blurted out. He stares at the brunette who was now smirking at him.

Natsume raised his brow "What are you smirking at?" then he followed the brunette's gaze and Natsume then realized that he is not wearing any shirt so he was half naked. He glares at Mikan and yelled back "YOU CRAZY PERVERT! Don't peek!" then he tucked his blankets to cover his shirtless body.

"Nice abs you got there stripes" Mikan smirked again.

"I told you not to call me stripes, you're pissing me off! Get your butt out of here perverted polka dots!"

But Mikan paid no heed on the fire caster's endless rants. Instead, she made her way to the bed and sat on the far edge, a bit distant to him. "I came here coz I couldn't sleep"

"Just because you couldn't sleep doesn't give you the right to barge into someone's room and disturb their sleep." He hissed.

Mikan then puts a box into Natsume's lap "Here"

Natsume raised his brows "What exactly is this?"

"Midnight snack" Mikan replied "And, please don't raise your freaky short eye brows. It's disgusting, unless you go to the Central Town and have your eye brows fixed."

A vein popped in Natsume's head "Don't mess with my brows. They are my assets"

Mikan snickered "Assets your ass. Oh come on, don't be grumpy over that stupid brows of yours!"

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan smiled and patted Natsume's bare back. Mikan felt that her hands seemed to be electrified by that sudden contact but she ignored it "Now, now Natsume...I just felt like teasing you okay? Don't act like that. You see, I am always acting like that whenever you teases me and now that I am seeing you like that, it seems strange yet amusing"

Natsume's face became serious "Now that you think about it, something really IS strange happening between the two of us."

Mikan smiled "You're damn right! I just realized that I am really smarter than you and you are a big fat dumb ass idiot!"

Natsume grunted and flicked Mikan's forehead "Watch your words polka dots. Cursing is not suited for someone like you."

Mikan felt her cheeks became hot and so she diverted her attention to the box in Natsume's lap "Shut it Natsume, let's just eat! Howalons are waiting for me!"

"The thing inside this freakin' box is Howalons? And you consider them as midnight snacks?"

Mikan nodded.

"They're just like cotton candies. These stuffs are not worth it as a midnight snack. I've got strawberry shortcake on the fridge, go get it. Make some juice too"

"Yeay! We're gonna have strawberry shortcakes!" Mikan giggled and made her way to Natsume's kitchen.

_"__I need to find out what is really happening to me and polka dots. I need to end this ruckus. My head will explode if this continues. I can't handle polka dots with her attitude like that. It's as if she is PMSing or something" _Natsume muttered in his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru was walking towards the Special Star dorms and is planning to visit Mikan. She stood in front of Mikan's door and when she grabbed the doorknob, she realized that it was locked. Hotaru looked at her wristwatch and realized that it is not that late yet and she doubts that Mikan is now sleeping since she sleeps as late as 11:30 pm.

_"__Where on earth did that baka go?" _Hotaru thought. Then, she decided to just return to her room and will just talk to Mikan first thing tomorrow. But when she stepped her foot near Natsume's room, she heard giggles and insults and the voice sounded like Mikan.

_"__Crap, is Mikan inside Natsume's room?"_ Hotaru thought. To confirm her assumptions, she decided to tiptoe towards the door and pulled out a listening device from the pockets of her cardigan. She puts the listening device on the door and listened intently on the conversation...

Inside Natsume' room (Hotaru is eavesdropping from this point)

"Ne, Natsume, now that I am smart now, I can easily surpass you on the exams!" Mikan said and shoved a spoonful of shortcake on her mouth.

"Don't be that confident, you might wake up the next day as an idiot again" Natsume replied.

"Hey, take those words back"

"No."

"Fine suit yourself stripes. Remember, your precious manga is still in my possession so if you don't act nice towards me, you'll kiss your manga goodbye" Mikan retorted back.

**Hotaru's POV **

_"__Geez...what a nonsense conversation." _I thought. I am still here in front of Hyuuga's door, listening to his conversation with Mikan. I don't know how the heck did Mikan landed in his room for the third time and I swear that I will find the answers first thing tomorrow morning.

**End of Hotaru's POV**

**Back inside the room...**

Natsume smirked "I'll kiss my manga goodbye huh...are you sure about that polka dots?"

Mikan grinned "Of course...so if you don't want to say goodbye to your precious stupid books, from now on, be nice to me okay?"

In a blink of an eye, Natsume crashed his lips on hers making Mikan flinch a little. After a period of ten seconds, Natsume broke the kiss.

"What the F*ck did you just do?" (Can't write it sorry. I'm not used to say or write that word)

Natsume puts his index finger on her lips "sshh...didn't I tell you that cursing is not suited for someone like you?"

"Then why did you do that?"

"You told me that I'm gonna kiss my manga goodbye if I didn't treat you nice right? You can throw that manga if you want, I already kissed that manga goodbye through you."

"Natsume you perverted jerk!" Mikan yelled.

* * *

**End of chapter 4 ~ Oh, I guess this story is gonna be a little bit longer than I thought. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Maybe there's a hint of OOC but I can't help it. Oh, R&R~! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day...

"Ne, we need to carry out our plan to separate those two freakin' idiots" Hotaru sternly said to Nonoko while they are in their separate ability classes.

"I guess you're right Hotaru-chan" Nonoko replied back.

Just then, Misaki-sensei cleared his throat "So, how's the project that I am asking you to do?"

Nonoko stood up from her seat "Ano...sensei, we are still on the experimental stage and we cannot say of it is finished."

Misaki-sensei replied "Very well...I understand. I will give you all one week extension but make sure that your works are beneficial enough okay? No harm and no poison or any piece of crap. Understand?"

The class replied in unison "Hai!"

"Hotaru-chan, we are lucky that we got one week extension! We can carry out our plan in no time!" Nonoko replied happily.

"Great. Now here's the plan" Hotaru signaled Nonoko to lean closer to her.

_Whisper...whisper...whisper..._

Nonoko smiled "That's brilliant Hotaru-chan but don't you think it is a bit dangerous for Mikan-chan?"

"I know she will be fine" Hotaru stoically replied.

* * *

Homeroom...

Narumi entered the classroom holding the class attendance. "Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!" he greeted.

No one responded.

Narumi chuckled "That's a nice greeting you know!" sarcasm can be seen on his expression. "Anyway, I'll check the attendance today!"

Narumi then start calling the names of his precious students.

"Hotaru Imai?" he called.

No one answered.

"Is Hotaru Imai there?"

Again, no one answered.

"Huh? She's absent? This is not so like her. Anyway, she can catch up the lessons in no time." Narumi said to himself.

He continued calling the names.

"Mikan Sakura?"

No response

"Mikan-chan?"

No response.

"What happened to Mikan-chan?!" Narumi yelled. He acts like a parent, well it's just like him and he is very close to Mikan anyway.

The students just shrugged their shoulders.

Then Narumi turned to Natsume "Natsume-kun, where is my Mikan-chan?" he asked, tears are now forming in his eyes animatedly.

"Tsk. How the heck should I know?" Natsume growled "And don't stay close to me. Back off"

"But you are her partner!" Narumi sternly said

"Like I care" Natsume hissed.

Narumi walks away and said "Free period" and left the classroom.

The class cheered because they don't want to attend Narumi's lessons but some students are whispering

"Ne, isn't it strange? Both Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan are absent today!" Anna asked

"Yeah it is strange. Both of them never ditch class even once especially Imai-san" Iinchou replied

What happened to those two best friends?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One hour before the class starts...

Mikan hurriedly opened the door of her room. Geez, she is going to be late again. As soon as she opened the door, her usual stoic best friend greeted her.

"Come with me" Hotaru hissed.

"Huh? Are we going to class together? Oh how sweet of you Hotaru!" Mikan happily replied. She was about to hug her best friend when Hotaru smacked her head.

"Baka. You're not going to attend classes for a week"

Confusion can be seen etched on the brunette's face "W-what? Am I going to ditch class for a week? You know that I will not do it" Mikan answered back.

"You have no choice." And with that, Hotaru dragged Mikan out of the special star dorm and went to who knows where.

* * *

"Where am I?" Mikan asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She remembered that she is being dragged by Hotaru telling that she will not attend class for a week but she keeps on protesting so Hotaru took her Baka Gun and hits Mikan straight on her face making her fall to the floor.

Little did Mikan know that Hotaru injected a tranquilizer when she fell that's why she was asleep for a long time.

"aarrggh...my head hurts" Mikan said to herself while holding her head. She then looked at her surroundings; confusion was etched on her face.

"What exactly is this place?" She muttered.

Just then, her attention was drawn to a small brown thing that was walking slowly towards her. She got up from the bed to have a closer look on the moving thing and then her eyes widened in surprise

"Bear?!" Mikan shrieked. _"So I am here in Bear's lodge at the Northern Forest?!" she thought._

Bear crawled on the bed and lightly smacked Mikan's head.

Mikan flinched "Owww! That hurts you know!" and she smiled "I missed you bear"

Bear then stares at Mikan then hugged her tight, his head resting on Mikan's shoulders. (A/N Mikan and Bear are friends! Though Bear may be sadistic at times hahaha)

Mikan broke the hug first and then looks at Bear straight into his button eyes "Ne, where is Hotaru?"

Bear just looked on his left pointing at the table. Mikan stood up and went straight to the table and found a note. She quickly grabbed it and read its contents...

_Mikan,_

_You will be staying at Bear's lodge for a week. Don't worry, my robot will deliver the school works there and I am expecting that you will do your school works even though you are confined in there. If you will not answer the assignments that my robot will give to you, that robot of mine will punish you severely, much more severe than Bear tormenting you. _

_P.S_

_Escaping is impossible. I've put a very special barrier around Bear's lodge and your Alice will be completely useless against it. Don't even ask me why I am doing this. Your clothes and other personal things are now on the closet in the guest room. Enjoy_

_Hotaru_

Mikan clenched the paper in her hands "Hotaru you meanie! You just wanted to get rid of me for a week!" she yelled with tears starting to fall on her cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru returned to the class though she missed two class periods.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan where did you go?" Anna asked.

"Somewhere." Hotaru bluntly replied.

"Ne, can we talk?" Nonoko asked.

Hotaru nodded and Nonoko sat closer to her and whispered "Did Mikan-chan safely arrive there?"

Hotaru nodded as a reply.

Nonoko just smiled and then returned to her seat.

"What did Nonoko just whispered to Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked

"It's nothing" Hotaru replied then glares at Koko who was standing a few steps beside her seat "and you, don't you even dare to read my thoughts if you don't want to live the rest of your life under my wrath"

Koko froze "aah...uhmm..I...I am not planning on reading your thoughts. I still love my life" and with that Koko returned to his seat _"geez...Hotaru-san and Natsume-san are the most dangerous people here. I must put their names on my 'not-to-read-their-minds list' so I can be in peace" _he thought.

After a few hours, finally the bell rang signaling that classes are over. The students are slowly leaving the room and the only ones who remain on their seats are Hotaru, Natsume and his best friend Ruka.

Natsume stood from his seat and walks towards Hotaru "Oi, where is polka dots?" he stoically asked.

"Missing her already Hyuuga?" Hotaru teased.

Natsume clenched his left fist in the mid air and yelled "As if I'm missing someone like her!"

Ruka just stood beside Natsume, dumbfounded by his best friend's action while Hotaru smirked

"You really act like her you know? If your precious fan girls notice this, there will be a chaos and I will gladly volunteer myself to snap photos of you acting dumb as Mikan. I will gain millions in this."

Realizing what he had done, Natsume cleared his throat and composed himself "Shut it Imai or else I am more than willing to burn you right here right now"

The two glared at each other as if they joined a glaring contest. Ruka just looked at the two and then yelled "Stop it now!"

Hotaru just smirked and stood from her seat and whispered to Natsume "You'll never see Mikan for a long time. I'll just send your hugs and kisses to her."

Natsume greeted his teeth "what do you mean by that Imai?"

"I know your little secret, Hyuuga. Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about or...you want to discuss it with me while eating strawberry shortcakes that is kept inside the fridge?" Hotaru teases

Natsume's eyes widened in shocked upon realizing that Imai knows about what happened to Mikan and him last night. "Damn you" he muttered.

"Same to you Hyuuga" and with that, Hotaru left the room.

Ruka who was oblivious on what they are talking about stares at Natsume then spoke "Are you alright?"

"That Imai is getting on my nerves" Natsume said "Let's go Ruka"

Ruka just nodded and the two left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bear's lodge...

Bang. Bang. Bang

Mikan who was sitting on the couch while Bear is massaging her back flinched upon hearing the banging of the door. "Geez...that wooden door will shatter into pieces if someone just knocked like that" she commented. Mikan then stood up and opened the door and gasped.

It was a very big and fat panda robot who was holding a bag on its left hand and a bamboo stick on it right.

Mikan twitched her brows "Hotaru really is something...even sending me a huge panda robot to deliver my homework."

The panda robot made its way toward the lodge's little living room. It placed the bag on top of the table and spoke in a robotic tone "Mikan Sakura, Hotaru0 sama sent this homework for you to answer. You must answer this in 3 hours or else you will be punished"

Mikan's eyes went wide as the saucers as she stares at the pile of books.

"Seriously? That's a piece of cake! This homework will be finished in no time! Three hours is m0re than enough"

Then Mikan started answering her assignment and she only took an hour to answer all of it since Natsume's intelligence was now on her brain cells. She gave all her assignments to the robot and it left.

As soon as the robot left, Mikan puffed her cheeks and slumped on the couch "aaah, I'm getting bored in here. Teasing Natsume is way more enjoyable than staying here all by myself"

Just then, thought of Natsume kissing her came across her mind and she deliberately shook her head "aaarrrgghh...I shouldn't be thinking stupid stuffs like that! That idiot is really pissing me off. I haven't even got my revenge for what he did. I'll make sure he'll pay for it" and Mikan let out an evil laugh.

Just then Bear appeared out of nowhere and throw an uppercut at Mikan making her fly for a few meters and fell on her face.

"You meanie!" Mikan yelled.

Well, that's just Bear's way to shut her mouth because afterwards, the brunette fell asleep on the floor due to exhaustion. Bear grabs a blanket and wrapped it on Mikan's sleeping figure. Bear has his good sides after all...

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Oh, I guess this story is getting longer than what I usually planned but I guess it wouldn't be that long.**

**Thanks for those who review the previous chapters~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

3 days had passed...

"How is Mikan-chan doing?" Nonoko asked Hotaru who was busy conceptualizing new designs for her new invention.

"Still the same" Hotaru bluntly replied. "Ne~ after this chaos is over, let's begin our real project to be submitted to Misaki-sensei"

Nonoko shrieked "what? You mean, the frizzy froth is _not _our real project?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Then why did you even ask me to make a potion like that, Hotaru-chan?"

"Like what I've told you before, I want to make a certain idiot's wish to come true that's why this idea came into my mind"

Nonoko just nodded in response. She didn't want to interrogate Hotaru's plans anymore. "Well, I'll go back to my room now. Just inform me about your plans for our _real _project" and then she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room...

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Come in" the fire caster said. The door opened and revealed his blonde best friend. Ruka entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Ne, Natsume, Koko and Kitsuneme are going to Central Town today...wanna join them?" he asked.

Natsume who was lying on another couch bluntly replied "not interested"

Ruka sighed. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing." Natsume replied then he grabs a manga and put it on top of his face.

Ruka was about to reply when suddenly Koko and Kitsuneme barged into the room.

"Natsume-kun is sulking because he misses Mikan-chan! She's been absent for more than 3 days now and Natsume-kun is so lonely living all alone in this special star dorm" Koko said, a grin plastered on his face.

Kitsuneme was about to talk when he sniffed something in the air "Hey, I smell something burning". Kitsuneme turned his head and hollered "Koko! Your pants are burning!"

Koko panicked and hurriedly ran to Natsume's bathroom and plunged himself to the bath tub. His scream surfaced the room "Natsume-kun, that's bad you know!"

Ruka just stood there, worry can be seen on his face because one of his friends was burned by Natsume's flame.

"Don't you dare read my mind again or else your body itself will turn into ashes" Natsume threatened, his manga was still on his face.

Kitsuneme who was busy helping Koko at the bathroom grinned and decided to tease Natsume "So you REALLY are thinking about Mikan! You said so yourself! She is in your thoughts!"

"Shut the hell up!" Natsume flinched on the couch and stood up. A flame was starting to form in his right hand that is holding the manga, burning it in the process.

Ruka just stood there, dumbfounded. _"He's acting like Mikan once again. Natsume is giving me a headache" _he thought.

Just then, Natsume turned on his heels and jumped out of the window. Ruka's eyes widened when he noticed that his best friend was blushing dark shades of red.

"Alright, this is what happens when you read his mind Koko" Ruka said "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Lucky, I brought extra clothes with me just in case something happen" Koko smiled.

"You really dare to read his thought Koko. I thought he is on your not-to-read-their-minds list?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Yeah but you see, I can't help it. I saw Mikan in his mind and so I am tempted to read what is going on in his mind and I am just to giddy that I blurted it out" Koko replied.

"And look what happened when you spill something that you should just keep instead." Ruka blurted out. "We need to find Natsume. He is a bit odd these days and it may be bad if he met random people and he might burn their pants just like what he did to you"

Koko and Kitsuneme nodded their heads and headed out of the room to look for the pissed fire caster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume wandered through the Northern Forest, trying to calm himself after an embarrassing feat with his friends who he thinks is making fun of him.

_"__Damn that Koko. I'll get back at him I swear" _Natsume muttered.

Then he remembered what Koko had said...

_"__Natsume-kun is sulking because he misses Mikan-chan! She's been absent for more than 3 days now and Natsume-kun is so lonely living all alone in this special star dorm"_

Natsume stopped on his tracks and sighed "Am I missing that polka dots? No way in hell. But it is really strange that she is not showing up for more than three days now and that Imai is not spilling anything about this." He said to himself.

Since Natsume was spacing out, he didn't realize that he walks his way towards a place where most students were afraid to even catch a glimpse on...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bear's lodge.

His short eye brows twitched upon seeing the sight of the lodge. Yeah, he is not afraid of Bear because he can burn him down any minute he wants but he just hated Bear for unknown reasons. Maybe he just likes to hate him. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to turn back when he heard a voice that he "misses" for the past three days...

"Bear, have you seen my notebook?!" a female voice echoed through the lodge.

Natsume was surprised when he recognized that the voice was Mikan's. "_Is she staying at that stupid small wooden house?" _he thought to himself.

Natsume walks slowly towards the lodge to confirm if it was really Mikan. But when he was just a few meters away, he stopped.

It seems that there is a certain barrier that surrounds the lodge.

Natsume gritted his teeth upon confirming that there is really a barrier. He wonders who the heck would put a barrier around Bear's lodge. Just then, he lit a small flame in his hands, trying to break even a little part of the barrier. At first, he failed but he didn't know why he is even exerting a lot of effort just to break the barrier and enter the house. After many attempts, at last a crack was made from Natsume's flames. Though it is just a small crack, he manages to crawl just to penetrate the barrier and he succeeds.

He tiptoed towards one of the small windows and peeked to see what is inside. His crimson orbs were doing an ocular inspection with the purpose of looking for a brunette who has been missing for the past days. His gaze landed on the dining table where piles of textbooks were laid down. He then saw Mikan who is carrying strawberry shortcake and makes her way towards the dining table.

Natsume walks towards the front door and opened it without even knocking. Well, he is Natsume Hyuuga anyway, why would he even bother to knock?

"I finally found you, polka dots." He smirked.

Mikan, who was busy munching on her shortcake, was flabbergasted upon hearing a voice she haven't heard for a few days. She stood up from her seat, still with icing on her cheeks and screamed.

"STRIPES!"

Without warning, Mikan ran towards Natsume and smirked "Missing me?"

"Quit teasing me" Natsume said as he pouted his lips. (He really pouted his lips! That is so not like him!)

Just then, Mikan pulled Natsume towards her and leaned on his ears and whispered "Then, why are you here in front of me?"

Natsume giggled and replied back "You're teasing me again you mad woman. I just happened to be here"

"Don't fool me. I am not stupid. Hotaru surrounded this place with a barrier that even my Alice will not work to it. How the heck did you break it?"

_"__So it is that machine freak's doing that a barrier was casted around here." _He thought and then he replied back...

"I have my ways polka. Don't even bother to ask."

Just then, Natsume's stomach grumbled ruining the moment they are sharing.

Mikan sent an evil grin on Natsume "You haven't eaten anything yet aren't you? Come inside, I've got some shortcakes you can share it with me"

Mikan was about to turn her heels around but then she was pulled back by Natsume and he leaned closer to her and stick out his tongue making its way to Mikan's cheeks and slowly licking the icing off.

Natsume pulled back and looked at Mikan straight into her brown orbs while licking his lips, savoring the taste of the strawberry icing.

"Now I'm full"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6...well how was it? It is a bit shorter than the previous ones but I guess it's fine. R&R! **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed the previous chapters. ! I love you all :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A small reddish bump was formed on Natsume's head.

"Ouuccchhhh!" he yelled, his hands were holding his head. "Why on earth did you hit me huh?!"

Mikan snickered "That's for licking my cheek. You're so gross stripes."

Just then, Bear appeared out of nowhere and tugged the hem of Mikan's shirt.

"Oh, hello there Bear!" Mikan patted Bears' head "We have a visitor today. Why don't you prepare another set of snacks?"

Natsume who was rubbing his sore head looked down on Bear. He raised one of his brows and then Bear glared back at him. His button eyes flickered.

Mikan chuckled at the two who was in a glaring contest. "Oh, stop it you two. Bear, please go to the kitchen and prepare the snacks okay?" she then turned to Natsume "And you, come with me to the living room and we will talk"

Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and follows Mikan towards the living room. The two sat on the couch and Natsume cleared his throat "Now, tell me what the heck are you doing in this place? You've been missing for more than three days!"

Mikan just stare at the window adjacent to where they are sitting. She sighed and replied back "Honestly, I don't have a single idea why I am stuck in this place. You see, three days ago I was about to go to class when Hotaru came into my room and she told me that I will not attend class for a week. I protested because she doesn't give me the reason why should I ditch school so she practically drags me and I guess I fainted and when I woke up, I am already here."

Confusion was clearly seen on Natsume's face as he tilted his head on the side. "Well, you can just escape you know"

Mikan looked straight into Natsume's crimson orbs and clicked her tongue "You really are an idiot. Let me ask you again, how did you manage to get into this lodge again?"

Natsume puts his hands on his chin and think for a couple of seconds and replied back "Because I break the barrier that was casted around here?"

Mikan just looked at him and raised one of her brows, obvious that she is not satisfied with his answer.

Seeing Mikan's expression, Natsume scratched his head and began thinking again and suddenly it hit him "I see now! You cannot escape this place because of the barrier!"

Mikan sighed and leaned back on the couch "It took you some time to know that, stripes."

"But, it is just a barrier! With your Alice, you can easily destroy it right?!" Natsume replied back, ignoring the nickname that Mikan used to call him.

"Idiot. If I can destroy that barrier, then I wouldn't be staying here anymore. Try to use your brain for once! That is a strong barrier that Hotaru casted and my Alice are completely useless against that thing!"

Natsume was taken aback by her words. Just then Bear appeared holding a plate of strawberry shortcakes on his little hands.

"Thank you Bear" Mikan smiled and patted Bear's head. Bear just bowed down at Mikan and glared at Natsume.

A vein popped on Natsume's head "I'll burn you"

Bear stood there firmly on the ground as if it was not threaten by Natsume's words. Bear walked towards Mikan and hugged her really tight. It rubbed his face on her chest because he is too small to reach Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan just smiled and kissed Bear's soft head "It's alright. That idiot will not harm you as long as I am here"

"Did you just kissed that thing?!" Natsume shrieked.

"And so?"

"It's dirty!"

"No, it's not"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Shut it Natsume, you're just jealous of Bear"

Natsume froze.

"I am not jealous of that thing. It's just too gross"

"Oh come on Natsume, Bear is just a stuffed toy and it is not gross!"

"Whatever polka"

Just then, Bear pulled out from Mikan's arms and walks his way towards the table where he just put the shortcakes. Bear took a plate and walked towards Natsume's direction.

"See, Bear is too sweet and kind that he will even give you the shortcake despite the fact that you threaten to burn him" Mikan said and she smiled.

But what Bear did is not what Mikan is expecting...

Bear lunged at Natsume and threw the plate straight into his face. He then immediately run and hides himself on Mikan's back.

"N-N-Natsume?" Mikan was dumbfounded. But then she couldn't help it and she suddenly burst into laughter.

Natsume shrieked as he gets rid on the remaining piece of cake on his face "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Mikan just stood there on her seat, laughing out loud while holding her stomach "hahahaahahah! I can't help laughing! Sorry Natsume but ...you just...looked so funny with your face filled with icings and strawberries! Hahahaahah!"

"DAMN THAT BEAR!" he yelled on the top of his lungs "WHERE THE HECK IS THAT THING! I'LL BURN HIM RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" and a flame was starting to form on one of his hands.

Mikan noticed this and grabbed Natsume's hands with flames. Thanks to her nullifying alice, the flames were dispersed. "Don't you even dare burn him or else, you'll burn me first!"

"You are more concern on that little thing instead of me? Look at what he did to me! It's unforgivable!" Natsume retorted back.

Mikan then took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Natsume's face "Don't be that rude. He just did that to you because you threaten him in the first place. He is just a stuffed toy so just let it go. You know Bear may be sadistic at times right?"

Natsume just smirked and hold Mikan's wrist "Fine, I'll let this thing go and act like nothing happened in one condition"

Mikan tilted her head "And what is that condition?"

He smirked again "Don't wipe my face. Just lick it like what I just did to you a while ago. My face has more icing and I bet it'll be really sweet"

"NATSUME, YOU COCKY PERVERTED BASTARD!" and with that, Mikan slapped him straight on his cheeks.

"How dare you!" Natsume retorted back.

"Quit teasing me Natsume. I'm not in the mood for your childish acts"

"Look who's talking! As if you are not teasing me a while ago huh?!"

"Shut it. I don't want to argue anymore." And then Mikan handed him a towel. "Go to the bathroom and clean your face."

Natsume took the towel from her hands and asked back "Alright, but what will I do with my shirt? It has some icing too and I don't have any extra shirts with me"

Mikan just rolled her eyes. "I'll lend you one of my shirts just go to the bathroom and clean yourself!"

Natsume just silently made his way to the bathroom.

After some time, Natsume left the bathroom with the towel around his neck and is shirtless.

"Hey, polka? Where is the shirt?" he asked.

Mikan who was busy answering some of her assignments turned around to see a shirtless Natsume before her. Yeah, she had seen him shirtless before but not this close. She stares at the fire caster's well defined body. She was dumbstruck at the sight of him but then, she was brought to reality when she realized that Natsume leaned closer to her and whispered in her ears

"Like what you are seeing, polka?"

Mikan blinked her eyes and decided to tease him "No. I guess, Ruka-pyon's body is way better than yours"

Natsume flinched and pulled back "Ruka? You saw him shirtless?!"

Mikan snickered "Secret...Are you mad?" and she let out an evil grin.

Natsume just composed himself "Like I care. Anyway, where is the shirt?"

Mikan stood up from her seat and went to her room. Little did she know that Natsume has been following her. She went to the closet and took one of her over sized shirt and when she turned around, Natsume was there, smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?" Mikan asked and handed the shirt to him.

Natsume took the shirt and put it on and then replied back "I'm going to stay here for the night"

"WHAATT?! Are you crazy?!" Mikan retorted.

"I may be an idiot some times but I am not crazy. Look outside, it's getting dark now and it is dangerous to head back to my room at this hour."

"I will not buy that excuse Natsume. You cannot fool me. You were doing missions late at night and 'dangerous' is not even on your vocabulary."

Just then, Natsume grabbed Mikan's waist and kissed her passionately. Mikan was too shocked and before she could protest, she unconsciously kissed him back. She was lost in the heated kiss that they are sharing. Natsume bit her lower lip, attempting for an entrance and after a few attempts, Mikan finally opened her mouth and soon enough, Natsume's tongue was inside, savoring the sweet taste of strawberries. Mikan responded to him by moving her tongue and a tongue battle starts. She lets out a moan which Natsume finds so sexy.

The kissing continued as they reached the edge of the bed. Natsume carefully lifted Mikan and placed her on the bed, with him on top of her.

Mikan was too shocked and cannot absorb what was going on with them. She looked up and her chocolate orbs meets the crimson ones "Natsume..."

Natsume just placed his index finger on her lips and muttered "Don't be too loud. Bear might hear us"

Mikan chuckled "You sly fox..."

And with that, Natsume kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate. Mikan snaked her arms around Natsume's neck and pulled him closer to him. But after sometime, Natsume broke the kiss and lie down on the bed beside her. Natsume rolled onto his left facing Mikan and snickered "Now, I am tired and I cannot go back to my room. I need to rest."

Mikan smiled "Oh, fine. I'll let you stay here, you perverted fox"

Natsume then hugged Mikan "Let's just sleep. You know I am just fighting with my raging hormones and if you keep on teasing me, I may finally snap out and you know what will happen right"

Mikan lightly flicked his forehead "I get it. I won't tease you now. So just close your eyes and sleep."

Natsume chuckled and rested his head on Mikan's shoulders

_"Thanks Bear for ruining my shirt" _he thought and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**End of Chater 7!**

**what can you say about this chapter? **

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Class...

"Ne, Nonoko we need to talk. Visit me at my lab in fifteen minutes. Sharp" Hotaru bluntly said to the blue haired girl and left the room with her duck scooter. Nonoko just stood there, a bit dumbfounded.

_"__I smell bad news" _Nonoko thought and hurriedly went out of the room...

At Hotaru's lab...

**Hotaru's POV**

"What is it?" Nonoko asked me as soon as she entered my lab.

"Look at this" I bluntly replied. I opened my laptop and tapped the keys until a video was flashed on the screen. I pressed the 'enter' key and soon enough, the video played.

Nonoko gasped, her eyes wide open and her hands on her mouth "Oh my gosh."

I gritted my teeth as I watched the said video. Though I've seen it once but seeing it again makes my stomach flinch and my precious eyes were now burning again in rage...

What is in the video anyway?

Well, it is none other than the freakin' video of that pyromaniac harassing my best friend. Damn that Hyuuga, taking advantage of my best friend's naivety and vulnerability. I'll get back at him. I swear that.

Watching him devour my best friend's lips, stealing her first kiss in the process makes my stomach flip upside down. I know that Hyuuga maniac has feelings for my stupid best friend but I never thought that it will happen this fast. I mean, he almost did _it _with her which luckily didn't happen or else, he will experience my wrath for the rest of his life until the day he dies.

But there is something that has been bugging me.

How the hell did that perverted idiot infiltrate Bear's lodge? The barrier that was casted around was strong enough and...

And...

And...

"SHIT" I muttered out loud. Nonoko just tilted her head.

"What did you just say, Hotaru-chan?" she asked me.

"Nothing" I replied back.

Curse my brain cells! The barrier that I made is strong and ONLY MIKAN'S ALICE WILL NOT WORK ON IT. How come I didn't even think of the possibility that Hyuuga might come? I mentally hit my head countless times.

_"__This is what you get for involving yourself with the two stupidest people who ever exist here on earth!" _I muttered inwardly.

"What are we going to do now Hotaru-chan? Our plan of separating them is now impossible. They've gotten closer since they slept together (nothing happened okay?!) and the magnetic effect of the potion is getting stronger" Nonoko stated.

I just leaned back on my seat and rested my foot on the table in front of me "I'm getting tired of this potion thing. You know what, let's just leave them be. Let's just work on our real project this time."

"But-"

"No buts." I cut her off. I stood up and took another alarm clock that is very similar to the ones I gave Hyuuga and Mikan. "This is our real project. The potion that you will make and put here is very much different than the first one that we made. Let's work it now and I want this to be done today."

"Errr...sure but may I ask you something?" Nonoko asked me.

"sure."

"To whom are you going to test that project of ours?"

I looked at her with my cute amethyst eyes. I leaned on her ear and whispered "To another idiot who keeps on worrying me and it pisses me off that I want to shut him up"

Nonoko's eyes widened, as much as I expected "Ehhh?!"

"I'm not going to tell you who that person is. You'll just see it when it is done"

**End of Hotaru's POV**

* * *

"Bear, have you seen Natsume?" Mikan asked the stuffed teddy bear who is busy sweeping the backyard.

Bear just shook his head, indicating that he didn't see the crimson eyed guy.

"Oh, I guess he went back to school. I woke up too late so I didn't even bid goodbye to him" she said back.

Bear's button eyes suddenly flashed. Mikan stiffened at this, knowing that it spells trouble. She slowly stepped back but Bear just dropped his broom and lunged towards the puzzled brunette. Mikan closed her eyes, waiting for Bear's ultimate uppercut that is much stronger than Hotaru's Baka Gun. But after a few seconds...

Nothing happened...

She then felt Bear's hands rubbing a part of her neck. She opened her eyes and shot a confused look at Bear.

"I thought you will punch me with no reason, Bear. What's wrong?" she asked.

Bear took her hands and they entered the lodge. Bear dragged Mikan towards a full length mirror. He raised both of his arms telling Mikan to lift him up and so the brunette did it. Bear again rubbed his arms on Mikan's neck. The brunette twitched her brows and asked "What are you doing Bear?"

She then looked at her reflection on the mirror. She leaned closer to get a better look on the part that Bear has been rubbing constantly and then her eyes went as wide as saucers...

There, on the crook of her neck lies...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A HICKEY.

"NATSUME YOU PERVEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her scream surfaced all around the Northern Forest and the birds flew away in fright.

* * *

"Did I just hear someone scream?" Ruka asked his fire caster best friend. The two of them ditches class for the nth time ever since Mikan went "missing" according to their friends. They are strolling somewhere near the Northern Forest when they heard the most ear-wrecking scream in their whole life.

Natsume just snickered as a reply. _"Maybe she already found the hickey that I gave her before I left. It sure is fun to tease that little girl" _he thought to himself.

"Are you smiling?" Ruka asked. A little bit curious as to why Natsume would smile out of the blue.

"Nothing" the fire caster replied back. "Let's go"

Ruka just sighed and followed his best friend to who knows where.

After minutes of walking, Natsume stopped in front of his favorite tree- the Sakura tree and then took his manga from his pocket and sat on the ground. Ruka just sat down beside him patting Usagi's head.

Just then, Ruka yawned which was quite unusual to him.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, worry can be seen on his face.

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't have a very good sleep last night and I'm a little bit tired" Ruka replied back.

Without warning, Natsume leaned towards Ruka and puts his hands on Ruka's forehead and sighed "Lucky that you didn't have any fever. It is so unusual of you to yawn like that at this time of the day"

"And it is unusual of you to touch my forehead. Those are girl stuffs you know"

"Am I acting like Polka again?"

"I guess, uhmmm...yes... When are you going to snap out of it?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. I am getting pissed off as each day passes and seriously, there is always a time of the day that I am acting like that idiot. I'm getting tired of this routine."

"Well...let's just hope that it will end soon. Speaking of Polka-"

"No one is allowed to call her Polka except me. You are not an exception to that rule, Ruka. Don't call her like that again" Natsume replied sternly. Yeah, he is serious about it.

"uhmmm...sorry, Natsume." And Ruka cleared his throat "so, do you have any news about her?"

"No clue" He lied. _"Sorry, my dear best friend of mine. I'm not going to tell you where she is. I'm deeply sorry, with strawberries on top" _Natsume thought (oh did he just thought that?! How unNatsume-ish! Hahahaahaha!)

* * *

Meanwhile, on Hotaru's lab...

"Finished." Hotaru said, holding the alarm clock with both of her hands.

"Ne, what shall we call this project of ours?" Nonoko asked, holding a graduated cylinder on her hand.

Hotaru thought for a moment and then flashed a smile towards her friend "Dormir Amour"

Nonoko was quite puzzled "What's with that name?"

"No more questions Nonoko and thank you for your wonderful chemical. I'm sure it will work perfectly"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8 !**

**It is a bit rushed and a bit short coz I'm busy with school and the next chapter would be the FINALE! **

**Is it good? Is it bad? **

**Your reviews will be of great help coz it serves as my INSPIRATION so please drop one. **

~Crimson Zero-Two-Seven~ :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two days passed... (It's the 5th day since Mikan and Natsume's personalities switched)

"It's almost time for the potion to wear off, Hotaru-chan" Nonoko stated while they are in their Technical Ability Class.

"Yeah . . . tomorrow they will revert to their old selves. Truth to be told, I am quite missing the old Mikan. My stomach couldn't take the way she acts that's why I've been having stomach aches lately" Hotaru bluntly replied

"Oh, Hotaru-chan, you're so sweet. Mikan-chan will be surely glad if she hears that" Nonoko said back.

"..."

Sensing that Hotaru doesn't want to reply back, Nonoko asked another question "Ne, how's the progress of Dormir Amour?"

In a split second, Nonoko swears that she saw Hotaru's amethyst eyes sparkle but it quickly faded and return to its usual stoic expression.

"I haven't tested it out yet. I'm waiting for the right time." Hotaru answered. "But I am expecting that I am able to test it out tomorrow night"

_"__I really want to test it right now but I can't...all I can do now is to wait" _she thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain fire caster was walking towards his favorite Sakura tree. He was too engrossed with the manga that he was reading that he didn't notice some small rocks on the ground. He stepped on it and...

.

.

.

.

THUD!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He tripped. His gorgeous face hits the ground, HARD.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed Mikan-style, cupping his face which is now filled with dirt and some scratches. "Damn these stupid rocks!" and he kick the rocks away from his path. He dusted off his shirt and wipes away the dirt on his face. He composed himself and act like nothing happened. He turned his head to his left and right and on his back to see if there is anyone who witnessed what happened and to his relief, no one was there.

Natsume sighed and muttered too himself as he held his hand on his chest as a sign of relief "Thank goodness no one is around or else my reputation will be in trouble."

He regained his composure and grabs his manga that is lying on the ground. He continued walking but abruptly stopped when he was only a few steps away from the tree.

"I'll just take a detour. I guess nothing's wrong with it" and he took a turn to the left and went to who knows where.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I hurriedly opened the door to see who the intruder was but to my disappointment, it was only Hotaru's panda robot. Oh yeah, it came to deliver my assignments.

_"__Why am I disappointed anyway? As if I am expecting other person to visit me. Oh no, Am I thinking of the freaky idiotic fire caster? No way!" _I muttered in my thoughts. Hell no, I am not expecting his presence here.

"Where is my homework?" I asked the robotic panda as soon as I noticed that it is not carrying a single notebook on its hands.

The panda robot just gave me a small card. I took it and read its contents:

_"__Pack your things Mikan. You're going back to your dorm. NOW"_

_-Hotaru_

My eyes went as wide as saucers. After 5 days of being imprisoned, my sadistic best friend finally released me. I heaved a sigh "Finally, I'm out of here. I miss my room so bad"

I gestured the panda to come with me to help pack my things. After a few minutes, finally I'm done.

I saw Bear from the corner of my eye and I turned to my heels and walked towards the one who has been with me during my so-called imprisonment. I bend down and patted its fluffy head.

"Bear, thank you for accompanying me here. Now is my time to return to my dorm. But don't worry I'll visit you as often as I could."

Without any warning, Bear threw me his infamous uppercut.

"Ittaaaiiii!" I yelled as I hit my butt on the floor. "Is that your way of saying goodbye?"

Bear just nodded.

_"__Oh dear, why do I need to have sadistic friends? Am I a masochist?" _I asked myself.

"Goodbye Bear." I hugged Bear for the last time before I went out of his lodge and return to my dorm.

**End of POV**

* * *

The next day...

During homeroom...

Narumi entered the class, as gloomy as usual. He has been like this ever since Mikan went missing in action. He took a glance of his class and sighed when his gaze landed on Mikan's empty seat.

_"__I really miss my Mikan-chan" _he muttered.

"I'll check your attendance" Narumi stated with a sad voice.

"You know, I prefer the gay Narumi better than what he is now. I'm not used to his gloomy mood." Koko said out of the blue.

"I guess I'll agree on that one" Kitsuneme replied.

"I'll start now. Yuu Tobita" Narumi said.

"Present!" Iinchou said while raising his hand

And he continued calling the names of his students. After finishing the roll call, he closed his attendance book and heaved a sigh.

"HEY, YOU FORGOT TO CALL MY NAME, NA-RU-MI SEN-SEI!" a voice that they knew too well echoed in the room.

Narumi's eyes widened and turned towards the door. His eyes welled up tears as soon as he saw who it was.

It is Mikan Sakura in her school uniform with her infamous radiant smile plastered on her face.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Narumi screamed and lunged towards his favorite brunette. He hugged Mikan as tight as he could while his tears keeps on falling on his cheeks "I missed you my precious Mikan-chan!"

Mikan, a bit uneasy with the unwarned action of her teacher just smiled and hugged him back "I missed you too Narumi-sensei"

Then the classroom was filled with screams, chuckles and delight as soon as Mikan went to the middle of the room.

"I missed you all guys!" she exclaimed.

Anna, Nonoko and the rest of the gang hurriedly went towards her and hugged her so tight. Well, except for Hotaru who is still sitting on her seat and busying herself by polishing her Baka Gun.

Mikan approached Hotaru and whispered something to her ear "Thanks for finally releasing me Hotaru. You owe me an explanation"

"I don't need to explain myself, Baka. I had my reasons and I will not say it until I die" Hotaru bluntly replied back.

A vein popped on Mikan's head.

"Ho-ta-ru, you are so unfair!"

"I don't care"

Narumi clapped his hands to catch the attention of his precious students. "Okay, class FREE PERIOD!" he hollered happily.

"Now, Narumi returns to his normal gay self" Mochu commented.

And the classroom was filled with laughter.

* * *

"Oi, Polka"

"Hmmmm?"

"I guess we had returned to our normal selves. The evidence is here" he said while holding a paper in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked while munching a Howalon which she bought from the Central Town. The two were now sitting calmly under the Sakura Tree.

Natsume shoved the paper on her lap and Mikan reluctantly took it. She gasped and her eyes went as wide as the saucers. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

A smirk was now etched on the fire caster's face.

"Don't laugh at me!" Mikan cried.

"Did you see me laugh? Any proof?" Natsume jeered.

"uurggghh! You just smirked at me!"

"A smirk is way too different than a laugh. Go check the dictionary, polka"

"Whatever! They're the same! It's insulting!"

"Accept it Polka, you can never beat me"

Mikan sighed. What happened to her? This past 5 days, she's been doing well in studies and now, she can't afford to see her test paper from the recent Math exams...

Yes, she cannot afford to see her **F **mark.

"Ba~~~~~~~~~~~Ka" Natsume hissed.

"You're too evil Natsume mfff-!"

Natsume who was getting annoyed by her ranting shut her up by pressing his lips onto hers.

Mikan was stunned with what Natsume did but then the way Natsume kisses her makes her lose her sanity. She tried to resist but it was no use. Natsume was way too strong for her.

Natsume bit her lower lip as if asking for an entrance. Mikan moaned making Natsume more aggressive yet gentle. Yes, Mikan gave up on resisting and is now kissing him back. She parted her mouth and soon enough, Natsume entered the cavern, relishing the sweet taste of Howalons on her mouth. It was a very passionate kiss indeed.

After some time, being humans who are in need of oxygen, the two broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Mikan was still dumbfounded but Natsume wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a hug.

"I don't want that genius Mikan to come back. I love the old idiot Mikan more and I'm glad that she's back" he said.

Mikan sneered "Is that a confession?"

Natsume just buried his face on the crook of her neck and without warning, he sucked the skin of her neck and a hickey was formed.

"Natsume you pervert! That's the second time you give me a hickey! You meanie!" Mikan yelled after she realized what he did.

"A confession isn't necessary if you already know the answer. Stupid Polka"

Mikan chuckled and suddenly bit Natsume's earlobe. "And I love you too, Perverted Stripes"

**END...?**

* * *

**Wondering what happen to Hotaru and Nonoko's real project? What is it anyway?**

**An epilogue will follow and there you'll find out what Hotaru is really planning to do.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**If there are grammatical errors, please tell me so I can revise it. Thank you! ****:)**

**~Crimson Zero-Two-Seven~**


	10. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

Hotaru jumped onto the opened window pane from her flying contraption. As soon as her foot touched the floor, she took the alarm clock with the Dormir Amour potion in it and switched it with the alarm clock that is on top of the bedside table.

She activated the alarm clock and soon enough, a steam of Dormir Amour was emitted on the clock.

"Have a nice sleep." And she hurriedly left without leaving any evidence in the room.

The Next Day...

In Technical Ability Class...

"Pass your projects" Misaki-sensei commanded.

"Hai!" the students answered.

One by one, the pairs of technical students presented their projects to Misaki-sensei who was busy reviewing the specifications and technical properties of each work.

"Last but not the least, Hotaru and Nonoko" Misaki-sensei called out.

"Hai!" Nonoko answered.

The two stood up from their seats and proceeded in front.

Hotaru then held her invention. "This is our project" she said.

The room was filled with deafening silence.

After sometime, Anna raised her hand and asked "Hotaru-chan? Isn't it an ordinary alarm clock? How can it be beneficial to others aside from waking them up in the morning?"

"Good question, Anna" Hotaru replied. "As you can see, it is indeed an alarm clock but is not as ordinary as it seems..."

_Whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper..._

"That's so sweet of you, Hotaru! I didn't expect your work to be this great!" Anna exclaimed.

"Indeed. I didn't know that this is Hotaru-chan's intentions when we are conceptualizing our project" Nonoko added.

Hotaru flashed a quick smile "So, what's the verdict Misaki-sensei?"

"It's marvelous Hotaru and Nonoko. I must say that Dormir Amour is the 1st place in this project" Misaki-sensei said. "It's use is beneficial after all and it is made out of love"

Hotaru's face turned into beet red. "I'm going now" and she left the room.

"I never expected that Hotaru-chan will do this. I'm happy for her" Nonoko smiled.

"I totally agree with you" Anna said "And I'm glad that you became her partner for this project"

* * *

On a certain three-star bedroom...

"Oh no! I overslept! My alarm clock didn't alarm!"

"It's because I threw away your old alarm clock and replace it with the one on your hands."

"Ho-Hotaru?"

"So, how's your sleep, Ruka?"

Ruka was stunned. "uhmmm... I can say that I slept well compared to the previous nights. What have you done?"

"Dormir Amour" Hotaru sternly said.

"Dormir...Amour? What is that?" Ruka asked in confusion.

"I made it for you because I am pissed off every time you go to class and all I see is your stupid panda eyes."

"You are...pissed off? I don't get it, Hotaru"

"I AM PISSED OFF BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE AN INSOMNIAC... I created Dormir Amour with the help of Nonoko's alice. It helps in treating insomnia. Plus, it improves one's sleep. Now, you won't' have any problem with your insomnia anymore"

"Why are you doing this Hotaru?"

"Can't you see it? It's because I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU FOOLISH ANIMAL LOVER AND I CAN'T AFFORD TO SEE YOU SUFFER FROM LACK OF SLEEP!"

Ruka was stunned. Hotaru's face was now beet red.

"Hotaru...I...I..."

Hotaru just stood there. Ruka couldn't believe what he had heard. The Ice Queen was in love with him? Is it the end of the world? And, it is the first time that he sees Hotaru this...this...vulnerable.

Without any word, Ruka pulled Hotaru towards him and locked his lips on hers. Hotaru closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Slowly, the simple kiss turned into a fiery and passionate one.

Ruka broke the kiss and hugged Hotaru tight yet gentle "I love you too, Hotaru. Thank you" and he kissed Hotaru's forehead.

Hotaru smiled. The most precious smile Ruka has ever seen from her.

"What's the meaning of Dormir Amour anyway?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru looked straight into Ruka's cerulean eyes and replied "It means Sleeping Love, mon amour"

**THE END...**

**Finally this story comes to its finale! What can you say? Is it good or bad? Please drop your review! Till next time! ~**

**~Crimson Zero-Two-Seven~**


End file.
